The Date
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: A few days have past and Sonic and Ryuko haven't seen each other since. Sonic lacking his usual self confidence hasn't gone to speak with her about that night which he feels embaressed about, that is until he gets a little motivation from his friends. Just how well can a date go between the two?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of an Absolution

[Tails' Workshop]

It was a warm summer's day outside, inside the workshop however Tails was busy fixing up the Tornado, Sonic laying on the couch in the living room style area of the large garage, his head resting in his hands as he stared at the ceiling. Tails crawled out from underneath the Tornado and walked over to a small table next to the plane, picking up a glass of fresh lemonade and slugging most of it down. He looked over to Sonic and scratched his head, Sonic seemed to be in a very sombre mood over the past couple of days.

"Sonic, you ok?" Tails asked. Sonic pulled himself out of his little day dream and looked up and over to Tails, his friend looking rather concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." Sonic replied in a solem tone.

"Really? Because you seem rather... distant... recently." Tails scratched his head again. Sonic sat up and sighed, putting his legs on the floor as he sat forward on the old couch. Tails walked over and took a seat in the arm chair tothe left of the couch.

"Yeah... I guess i'm just a little distracted is all." Sonic spoke.

"Is this about Ryuko?" Tails inquired. Sonic darted his gaze over to Tails looking shocked.

"What's Shadow being saying?" Sonic inquired.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, you've been acting strange ever since the night after the party is all..." tails trailed off.

"It's nothing..." Sonic defended, jumping back into his former position and staring at the ceiling once more. Tails sighed to himself, the hint of a smile crawling onto his face.

"Maybe you two should, i don't know, go out on a date if you're bothered so much about that night, see how things go, all of that stuff really." Tails suggested, Sonic glancing over to him with an unimpressed stare.

"I don't need to go on a date." Sonic defended.

"It might help cheer you up..." Tails chuckled.

"No." Sonic continued.

"What's the worst that could..." Tails was cut off by Sonic.

"No." Sonic was adament on the subject, turning his back and staring at the couch instead. Tails sighed and rolled his eyes, going back to work on the Tornado.

[Mankanshoku residence]

Ryuko sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV with no enthusiasm. Senketsu was sat next to her, flicking through the channels with the remote.

"They should consider all life forms, i can hardly press anything." Senketsu rante, trying his best to use the remote with his sleeve 'arms'.

"Uh huh." Ryuko half-heartedly agreed.

"I mean, i gotta use these things, i look like the damn wacky waving inflatable arm man balloons!" Senketsu continued.

"Yep." Ryuko wasn't even listening, she just knew he was on another tangent and went along with it. Senketsu continued flicking through the channels, sighing. He glanced over to Ryuko, looking confused.

"What's a matter, you been rather silent for the past couple days, what's bothering ya?" Senketsu spoke. Ryuko didn't hear him. "Ryuko." Senketsu spoke again. Ryuko jolted slightly and then looked over to the Kamui.

"Yeah?" Ryuko asked.

"I asked if you were alright. You been acting strange recently." Senketsu informed.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." Ryuko responded.

"Are you sure?" Senketsu continued. Ryuko was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Ryuko stated, getting up.

"An enthusiastic walk?" Senketsu joked. Ryuko stared at him, scratching her head. "Oh that's right, you havn't been getting into other dimension's entertainment. It's a Hellsing Abridged joke." Senketsu remembered.

"Uh huh, i'll be back later." Ryuko grabbed her jacket and walked out the room, a few seconds after the house door could be heard closing. Senketsu looked about.

"What's eating her?" Senketsu rubbed his head in confusion, he went back to channel surfing after letting out a sigh and shrugging. " just can't figure her out..." Senketsu spoke to himself. Satsuki walked into the room not long after, she looked around before sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Ryuko?" Satsuki inquired. Senketsu turned and looked at her.

"She went out, a walk apparently. She's been acting weird recently, don't you think?" Senketsu replied.

"Uh huh." Satsuki nodded, she knew what was going on after all. "So, you just channel surfing?" Satsuki made small talk, leaning her head on her hand as she stared at the TV.

"Yeah." Senketsu sighed.

[Westopolis Diner]

Sonic sat back on the table he always took, drinking away a glass of Chaos Cola. He stared out of the window to his left, watching the cars pass by. He took another sip and thought back.

'Maybe you two should, i don't know, go out a date...' Tails' voice echoed in Sonic's mind. He toook another swig of his drink and let out a humph.

"That'd be stupid..." Sonic muttered.

'You're an idiot...'

"Dammit Shadow..." Sonic mumbled.

'What's the worst that could happen?' Tails' voice came back.

"Many things, mostly me looking like a fool..." Sonic trailed off.

"That's not hard." Shadow chuckled, walking up to the table and sitting on the opposite side from Sonic. Sonic trolled his eyes and took another drink. "So, why you having a conversation with thin air?" Shadow inquired. Sonic didn't give an answer, clearly distracted. "This is about that night, isn't it?" Shadow grinne.

"Alcohol and poor judgement, i've heard it already Shadow." Sonic sighed.

"Humph, that joke's getting old..." Shadow trailed off. Sonic looked out the window again. Shadow sighed and shuck his head. "Look, i may not get on with faker, but if she bothers you that much go and see how things are. You can't run from this issue blue. Get it over with." Shadow buckled down and gave Sonic moral support. Sonic looked at him with confusion.

"And make myself look like a complete idiot? She probably doesn't care either, it was a stupid repercussion of that damn party..." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic. You've dated Juri, you've dated Morrigan, you had a thing with that Puru Two chick as well, and then there's the 'Pit's world' incident..." Shadow recounted.

"Don't bring that up." Sonic scowled.

"My point is, give it a shot. Yeah Ryuko is outta your league in my opinion, but damn when has that stopped you?" Shadow continued.

"You do realise i never made a move on any of them right?" Sonic defended.

"Yeah, yeah, stop point scoring. Now get out there and go see how things are." Shadow rolled his eyes. Sonic scratched his chin and took a swig of his drink, considering it all.

"Fine, i'll go and see her..." Sonic sighed. Shadow grinned and nodded in respect.


	2. Chapter 2: Go for it

[Ryuko's World. Tokyo.]

Sonic fell through a dimensional rift, getting back on his feet and rubbing his head. He found himself in a marketplace, and it was a rather busy day when he arrived. Sonic looked around, strangely no one had noticed him, or maybe they'd seen weirder things in their time and this was a regular day for them. Sonic shrugged and was about to take a few steps forward when Shadow poked his head through the portal.

"Alright, don't lollygag, go and see her." Shadow spoke.

"I am, geez..." Sonic looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"You're here for the girl, not the scenery." Shadow reminded.

"I know, i know." Sonic sighed.

"Good. Now hop to it." Shadow disappeared back into the dimensional rift, the portal closing after he disappeared. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, shrugging and tapping his foot.

"I just don't get him sometimes." Sonic spoke to himself.

Shadow took a seat next to Knuckles on Tails' couch, Tails himself sitting in an arm chair to the right of them both. Shadow reached for an open can of Chaos Cola on the table and took a swig of it.

"So how's he doing?" Knuckles questioned.

"He's getting there." Shadow replied.

[Mankanshoku residence]

Sonic hesitantly walked up to the house Ryuko and the Mankanshokus lived in, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. He walked ontothe port and stopped, brushing his quills back to get them in an orderly fashion. He gulped and thought to himself about it all.

"I'm gonna look like such an idiot..." Sonic sighed, taking a deep breath and reaching to knock on the door, making two knocks before taking a step back. "Oh god, what if there's some kind of custom i don't know about?" Sonic muttered to himself. A few seconds afterwards the door opened, Satsuki standing there and looking at him with her trademark stare. Sonic never felt comfortable under her gaze, and the situation he was here about wasn't helping him relax. "Uh, hello Satsuki..." Sonic mentally slapped himself, what if he needed to address her as Lady Satsuki? The Elite 4 could be anywhere right now, even behind him. Satsuki was silent for a moment.

"Hello Sonic." Satsuki replied.

"I'm, uh, here to...talk... with Ryuko." Sonic stuttered.

"I thought as much. For the world's fastest thing alive, i expected you sooner." Satsuki responded.

"Yeah, i was kinda panicking for for the last few days..." Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking at his feet.

"I see." Satsuki replied. Senketsu poked his head out of the living room doorway, looking out into the hallway to see who was at the door. He hopped forward to see who it was. Sonic noticed the Kamui and his heart sunk, he feared Satsuki alright but Senketsu was on a whole other level considering the situation. Sonic braced himself as Senketsu hopped to the door.

"Yo Sonic, been a while." Senketsu greeted in a friendly manner. Sonic quickly darted his eyes left and right, a smile developing on his face.

"Hi Senketsu..." Sonic greeted, amazed at Senketsu's manner around him.

"So what can i do you for? That's a term right?" Senketsu spoke. Sonic nodded as fast as he could. "The world need saving again? 'Cause Ryuko's out, and i ain't much good like this, come to think of it, she's been acting strangely the past couple of days." Senketsu rubbed what you could say was his head.

"Uh yeah, the world's fine, everything's fine, i uh, just actually came to see Ryuko actually." Sonic responded.

"Oh really? Why don't you come in? He can come in right, Satsuki?" The Kamui looked up to Satsuki, who looked at Senketsu and then back to Sonic.

"Sure, why not." Satsuki spoke, walking back into the house. Senketsu nodded to her and then turned to Sonic again.

"So how you been?" Senketsu inquired, offering Sonic to come in. Sonic hesitantly walked into the house, he had stepped into the lion's den.

"I been fine, not much really..." Sonic replied. They entered the living room and Senketsu offered Sonic to sit down on the couch, Sonic obligeing. Senketsu hopped up onto the couch afterwards.

"That's good, i been ok myself." Senketsu responded. "So how was that party you and the others had?" Senketsu followed up. Sonic tensed up slightly.

"Oh it was good, it was good..." Sonic smiled, rubbing the back of his head again. Satsuki had been sitting in a chair to Sonic's left, unknown to him all this time.

"That's good." Satsuki looked up from her cup of tea. Sonic froze for a second, caught off guard. "Do you like what we've done with the place, Sonic? Me and Senketsu couldn't make the little get together sadly, we were kind of preoccupied with redocorating." Satsuki followed up, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, you did a good job." Sonic smiled, feeling rather awkward.

"It was quite the ordeal. Good to hear that it was a good time though." Senketsu interjected.

"I hope the hangover wasn't too much for you." Satsuki took a sip of her tea.

"I managed..." Sonic responded.

"So, did anyone, you know, 'go home happy' after all that? I hear these parties are crazy events." Senketsu inquired. Sonic's heart sank.

"Heh, i wouldn't know if anybody did, they enjoyed the day though." Sonic weakly smiled. The sound of the house door opening could be heard by everybody, Sonic and Senketsu directing their head to the doorway. Satsuki stood up from the chair.

"That'll be Ryuko now." Satsuki spoke, walking out of the room. Sonic's slightly enhanced Mobian hearing allowed him to hear the near silent talking coming from the two out in the hallways, Sonic feeling more uneasy because of it. He began to twiddle his thumbs as he waited. Ryuko and Satsuki eventually walking back into the room. Sonic looked at them uneasily.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss, we won't intrude." Satsuki spoke, stepping to the side so that Sonic and Ryuko could talk outside. Sonic nodded to Satsuki and left with Ryuko, both of them stepping out onto the porch of the house, closing the door behind them. There was a moment of tense silence between the two, neither sure how to open up.

"So, you... you, uh, been ok?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head, breaking the ice.

"Yeah..." Ryuko answered.

"I just came to, well, talk... you know... my friends didn't give me much choice, not that means anything of course! I uh, just, wasn't sure how to do things." Sonic followed up.

"Heh, sounds to me like you're nervous." Ryuko smirked. Sonic twiddled his thumbs. "Me too really." Ryuko admitted.

"So... what does this all mean, i guess is the million dollar question." Sonic cut to the point.

"Well, we can't just ignore what happened..." Ryuko responded.

"I guess i should just get down to it..." Sonic sighed. "Do, do you want, do anything... later?" Sonic swallowed his fear and got to why he was there. Ryuko was silent for a few seconds, Sonic feeling more and more like a fool each one.

"What'cha have in mind?" Ryuko smiled.

"Really? Wow, i didn't actually think this far... uh, i'll do anything, whatever you feel like, money ain't no object." Sonic nearly choked after hearing Ryuko's response. Ryuko chuckled.

"Well, i ain't the fancy type so rule out any restaurants. How about something we both enjoy? I'm fine with anything so long as it ain't fancy." Ryuko replied. Sonic smiled.

"Really? Ok then, i guess i'll put some ramble together if that's what you want." Sonic smiled, his fears and worries all disappearing and his trademark attitude returning.

"Sounds fun, what time?" Ryuko leaned against the porch banister.

"How's 6 sound?" Sonic inquired.

"6 is good, see you then i guess?" Ryuko smiled.

"Heh, yeah, you two." Sonic smiled back. Ryuko nodded and went inside, Sonic walking out into the street with a smile on his face and his attitude in his step. As he walked along he saw Mako and Gamagori heading back from the city.

"Ah hello there Sonic." Gamagori greeted.

"Hi Gamagori." Sonic cheerfully replied.

"I see you are in good spirit, what brings such mood?" Gamagori inquired.

"Well, i kinda have a date." Sonic informed.

"Oh you and Ryuko are actually going out!?" Mako interjected with joy. Sonic nodded.

"This is good news, i wish you all the best on your endevours." Gamagori complimented, saluting Sonic. Sonic saluted back.

"I hope you have good fortune too Gamagori." Sonic smiled.

"Thank you. Good day." Gamagori responded.

"Good day." Sonic replied.

"See ya around Sonic." Mako smiled. Sonic smiled and waved as both parties past by.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue Blur returns

[Sonic's world. Tails' Workshop.]

A portal opened up in the middle of the garage, Sonic jumping out and landing next to the Tornado. He stood up and looked around, nobody was in. Sonic scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh? Where is everybody? Bingo?" Sonic questioned, looking around and certifying that he was the only one in the building. He tapped his foot and rested his arms on his sides. "Guess they went out..." Sonic muttered. Then there was the sound of an explosion outside, catching Sonic off guard. "Huh..." Sonic grinned, rubbing his nose and then preparing to blast off.

Shadow backflipped from a laser beam, spinning around in a breakdance fashion and knocking an Egg Pawn into a rock. Tails flew past and jumped onto the head of another Egg Pawn. Knuckles punched straight through a trio of Egg Pawns, reducing them to scrap. Shadow spindashed on by, finishing off another and then homing attacking into an Egg Flapper. The trio got back to back, a legion of Egg Pawns and Egg flappers surrounding them. Eggman was tugging at his mouchestache in frustration, looking down at the situation from his Egg Mobile hovering in the sky. Shadow brought out his Katana, his right hand gripping on the hilt, ready to draw it from its sheath. Tails pulled out a couple of bombs, and Knuckles cracked his knuckles. A blue wind ran circles around the gang, smashing through every Egg Pawn and Egg Flapper surrounding the trio, creating a mini-tornado that sent the stragglers flying off. Sonic appeared at the top of a rock spire, looking over his shoulder with a cocky grin. Eggman lowered his Egg Mobile. Shadow and the others looked at one another as if to ask a question to each other. Sonic quickly glanced over to them and then back to Eggman, tapping his foot in a mocking manner. Shadow nodded to Tails and Knuckles to confirm their suspicions.

"You pesky little rodent..." Eggman growled to his nemesis.

"The correct term is Hedgehog, doc. We been going at it seven years now, at least learn my species." Sonic chuckled.

"Grr... ALL MECHS FIRE!" Eggman commanded, pointing to the Hedgehog as a squadren of Badniks appeared behind him. Sonic grinned, leaping off of the spire and dashing between each robot, tearing them to shreds with a barrage of spindashes and homing attacks, each leaving behind tiny explosions. As the smoke cleared Eggman could see Sonic sat back on a makeshift bench of defeated Badniks. "Egg-Hammer go!" Eggman exclaimed, a 25 foot tall Egg Pawn with reinforced silver armor; a spiked hammer and a shield, landing behind the doctor.

"I got time to play." Sonic grinned. A laser blast from the robot's chest caused Sonic to abandon his seat, leaping through the air with a coky grin, the explosion raging behind him. He punched the Egg Hammer in the face, severely denting it before homing attack it repeatedly, making it stumble over and fall on a boulder. Sonic landed back on the ground, proceeding to rev up a spindash. As the Egg Hmmer got back up, Sonic came spinning towards it, chopping it straight in half as he cut through it.

"I JUST MADE THAT!" Eggman screamed out. Sonic walked out of the smoke cloud, brushing dirt off of his shoulder.

"Eggman, here are your options. 1. Give up." Sonic folded his arms.

"Grr, i'll be back... with a bigger robot... with a larger hammer... and he'll have laser eyes... and he'll feed me ham... evil ham." Eggman growled, turning his Egg Mobile around and flying off. Tails and Knuckles ran up to Sonic, Shadow soon following them.

"So? How'd it go?" Knuckles asked.

"Did you get a date?" Tails followed up. Sonic rubbed his nose and smirked, tapping his foot.

"6PM." Sonic grinned.

"Heh, not bad for your first go at real dating." Shadow interjected, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. Sonic looked over to him.

"I guess i got lucky." Sonic non-chalently shrugged.

"Humph. I'm begining to wonder if it will ever run out..." Shadow replied.

"Not any time soon." Sonic responded.

"So where you going anyway?" Knuckles interjected.

"Oh Ryuko said she was fine with nywhere, nothing fancy though, she don't care for the fancy stuff." Sonic informed.

"Huh, i remember mine and Rouge's first date. Took her to a restaurant, went for a walk on the beach, all that stuff." Shadow thought back.

"Ooh, the beach of course." Sonic chuckled, jotting that down on a notepad. Shadow looked up and over to him. "Hey dude, you owe me for that." Sonic reminded.

"I still can't believe i took advice from you at the time." Shadow facepalmed.

"Well, i gotta prep up." Sonic proudly stated, walking off. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Well he got his attitude back..." Knuckles spoke.

"That's the least of it." Tails joked.

[Uncle Chuck's House]

Sonic flew towards the tiny island he lived on with his Uncle and Samus on his Fltying Nimbus, zooming down towards the almost miniscule patch of land. He stopped on the beach of the island, jumping off of the Nimbus, letting it fly off. He walked into the house that his Uncle had built up by own his own hands years ago, walking straight into the living room. His Uncle was sat on the couch, watching TV as usual. Uncle Chuck looked rather similar to Sonic, being only a lighter shade of blue and having blue eyes instead of green. He had a grey mouchestache and beard on his peach mussle and he always wore a red hawaiian shirt with white gloves and red sandals.

"Sonic, you're back! How you been?" Uncle Chuck smiled at his nephew. Sonic smiled back.

"I'm good. I got a date today..." Sonic responded.

"A date! Hoh, you must get your luck with the ladies from your father, rest his soul... do i know her?" Uncle Chuck beamed with joy.

"Yeah, it's Ryuko." Sonic smiled.

"Ryuko? You mean that charming young lass you saved the world with? Then again you save the world with everybody..." Uncle Chuck recalled.

"Yeah, that's her." Sonic replied.

"Well good on you my boy, it's about time you started dating, you're always wrapped up in that hero business, you should kick back more often." Uncle Chuck chuckled.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic smiled, scratching his head, talking with his Uncle always made him happy, he'd beebn living with him ever since his parents died. "Where's Samus anyway? She ain't training outside." Sonic inquired.

"Oh young miss Aran is out for the day." Uncle Chuck informed.

"Heh, good for her. I'm gonna get ready anyway." Sonic replied.

"Uh huh. I take it you won't need any diner?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Yeah, me an' Ryuko are eating out." Sonic replied.

"Ok then." Uncle Chuck smiled. Sonic nodded, heading upstairs to his room to clean up and get a shower, he may be laid back but Sonic took pride in his appearance and hygine. Small amounts of static showed up on the TV after Sonic went upstairs. Uncle Chuck rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the TV and banging on it. Sadako fell out of the TV, tumbling forward and rolling straight into a wall, faceplanting. Uncle Chuck folded his arms and tapped his foot. Sadako got back up and looked at him with an almost begging expression. "Fine, one troll moment, but don't over do it, it ain't Halloween." Uncle Chuck sighed. Sadako gave double thumbs up, running upstairs after Sonic. A few seconds later, Sonic screamed like a little girl.

"Damn it!" Sonic exclaimed, having fallen over after Sadako jump scared him. Sadako ran back down stairs and jumped back into the TV. Popping back out a second later like Shadow did with the portal earlier.

"Good luck on your date Sonic!" She called out, disappearing after.

"Oh... thanks!" Sonic called out from upstairs. Uncle Chuck chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

"Heh, kids." Uncle Chuck smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: City of the Sun

[Ryuko's world. Mankanshoku residence]

(2 Hours later)

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ryuko questioned Senketsu.

"Ryuko, this is your date, you go and have a good time." Senketsu responded.

"Thanks..." Ryuko smiled. Senketsu smiled the best he could back with his crazyily shaped 'mouth' and nodded. There came a knocking at the door to the house.

"Ryuko! Sonic's here!" Mako called out in an overly happily tune.

"See ya later." Senketsu spoke.

"See ya. See ya Satsuki." Ryuko responded, walking out of the room. Satsuki nodded from her arm chair. A moment later the house door closed. Satsuki looked over to Senketsu.

"You're not reacting to any of this..." Satsuki noted.

"Hey, i'm happy for Ryuko, it's about time she started that whole dating thing. It'll be good for her. I have no issues with it anyway, i don't need to have any either." Senketsu responded. Satsuki nodded in response. "Besides, if the kid screws up, i'll just have to kick his ass." Senketsu quoted Dante. Satsuki looked at Senketsu with a wide eyed expression, a hint of an amused smile on her face afterwards.

Sonic and Ryuko were walking down the street by now.

"So, according to the rulebook, i should open with a compliment... Your hair is nice." Sonic jokingly held out a book as they walked along. Ryuko smirked.

"My hair's always like this." Ryuko responded.

"I know, it's nice." Sonic smiled.

"Heh, thanks. So, what ya got lined up?" Ryuko smiled back.

"Well, since we ruled out anything fancy, we got a choice of Pizza; Chinese, Indian, anything takeout really." Sonic replied.

"Pizza sounds good." Ryuko replied.

"The lady gets what the lady wants, Pizza it is." Sonic smiled.

"You're quite the gentlemen Sonic." Ryuko smirked.

"My Uncle rubbed off on me, really." Sonic shrugged, chuckling. He opened up a portal with the transporter device that Tails and Stewie had created long ago. "After you." Sonic offered. Ryuko smiling as she walked through the portal. After Ryuko went Sonic followed, the dimensional rift closing behind them.

Nonon was on the other ide of the street, having came to visit Satsuki when she saw Ryuko and Sonic together. They hadn't noticed her but she was stood there with an open jaw and an extremely confused expression, trying to struggle out words about what she saw. She pulled out a phone and dialed a number in.

"Hoka... You'll never believe this..." Nonon kept on staring at the other side of the street in shock.

"In all logical outcomes, probably not. But the shock present in your voice does provide me with mild intrigue, please continue." Hoka remarked. Nonon rolled her eyes at having to always sit through his overly intelligent babble when they talked, he couldn't speak casually for just once.

[Soleanna]

Sonic and Ryuko walked through the streets of Soleanna castle town, the sun still shining brightly on the kingdom. Ryuko looked around at all of the ancient structures and art engraved on some stonework. They walked over a small bridge above a canal, th podium structure in the centre of the town lake catching Ryuko's attention.

"Wow, that's some impressive building..." Ryuko remarked. Sonic looked over to the structure in the centre of the lake, the main attraction on said structure being the excentric flame torch with rails leading up to the main lamp base. A hint of a smile was on Sonic's face as he looked at it. "How can your world be so varied Sonic?" Ryuko turned and asked. Sonic begn to rub his chin, thinking about it, he never really considered such a thing because to him it was the 'norm', but Ryuko did come from a more 'grounded' universe.

"Heh, i don't know myself." Sonic admitted. "I never really gave it much thought if i'm honest, but now that you mention it, having all of that high tech stuff along with places like this and the all of those wide open nature spots around the world, is kinda sweet. I guess i kinda took it for granted..." Sonic followed up.

"So what is that thing for anyway?" Ryuko inquired.

"That? That's the Solaris shrine." Sonic informed.

"Solaris?" Ryuko questioned.

"Yeah, the God of Time. I visited Soleanna during the festival of the sun 2 years ago, it was during this time that Eggman decided to take an interest in Solaris..." Sonic informed as they began to walk along.

"What happened?" Ryuko replied.

"Well, it turned out that the Princess of Soleanna, Elise, had a raging fire demon called Iblis in her, Iblis was one half of Solaris, his power really. Then there was Mephiles..." Sonic trailed off.

"Mephiles? You mean that demon that is responsible for everybody's dimensions connecting like they are today?" Ryuko interjected.

"Yeah, he was the 'brain' of Solaris really. Too make a long story short, Mephiles and Iblis fused into Solaris who was enraged due to the actions of Eggman, and tried to destroy this dimension. Good thing me, Shadow, and Silver put him to rest. I gotta thank Mephiles though in the end..." Sonic continued.

"What for?" Ryuko asked.

"Heh, this is cheesy but what the hell... I gotta thank him 'cause i got to meet you." Sonic smiled. Ryuko blushed slightly, trying to hide that she was happy to hear him say that. "Now what say we go get that Pizza?" Sonic followed up.

"Sounds good." Ryuko smiled. They walked off, passing an accordian player on their way to the pizza shop.


	5. Chapter 5: Life's a Beach

[Wave Ocean]

The sun was begining to set in the distance, giving a flame like orange hue to the glistening waters surrounding the coastel area. An orca jumped out of the water in the distance and over a rock sticking out of the ocean, diving back into the water on the other side. A lone sea gull atop a thin rock spire began to flap its wings and then take flight, flying off into the distance. Sonic and Ryuko were walking along the smooth sands of the beach.

"This is quite the scenic place when the sun sets..." Ryuko noted, looking out into the horizon.

"Heh, it's actually my 1st time here on an evening, my 1st time able to take in the views really. Without an Egg Carrier to chase this place sure is pretty sweet to look at." Sonic responded, looking around at the area.

"So, do you visit Soleanna often?" Ryuko asked.

"A bit, i got so many places to go already that it's hard to keep track of, but i pay the occasional visit. Heh, after a while people started to say there's a 'blue wind' blowing through Soleanna, keep mistaking my speed for a spirit." Sonic informed.

"Heh, it must be pretty sweat... to be that fast... how'd you become the fastest thing alive anyway Sonic?" Ryuko inquired. Sonic took a moment to think to himself, rubbing his head.

"Hmm, come to think of it, i don't know, i was just born like it really. I remember being fast ever since i could walk, hell, i think i ran before i walked." Sonic chuckled. Ryuko smiled back. "How'd you like to go fast?" Sonic followed up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuko scratched her head.

"I'll show ya... if ya want?" Sonic held out his hand. Ryuko looked at him curiously but then miled and nodded. Sonic nodded back, suddenly picking up Ryuko like he had Amy and Elise in the past when he rescued them from danger. "Hold on." Sonic warned, Ryuko nodded in response.

Far off in the distance, drifting along the genle waves of the sea was a small wooden fishing boat with padals. A familiar woman was looking through a telescope, this woman being no other than Satsuki. Senketsu was sat in the boat too, leaning back and whistling to himself as he fished, a hat like Luffy's from One Piece on his 'head'. He glanced overto Satsuki who was staring intensely down the telescope.

"Interesting..." Satsuki noted.

"Why are we even out here?" Senketsu sighed.

"Observation Senketsu, Observation..." Satsuki replied.

"Well atleast put a hat on, you stick out like a sore thumb." Senketsu continued. A traditional chinese fisherman's hat was suddenly on Satsuki's head, confusing Senketsu as to how it got there so fast.

"Already ahead of you." Satsuki spoke.

"I believe that the continent we are currently on in Sonic's world is akin to America, that hat is a terrible choice here... I mean, put a blue shroud on it and you could pass for Dust but I ain't no Fidget, and we'd probably stick out even more in that case. Actually, what is Dust doing right now?" Senketsu began to trail off. Satsuki sighed, swapping her hat for one like Senketsu's.

"Better?" Satsuki asked.

"No, you forgot the Snickers." Senketsu joked.

"Oh shut up and fish..." Satsuki groand. Senketsu rolled his eye, going back to focusing on his fishing rod when he got a bite, quickly grabbing the rod and begining to reel it in. Satsuki put her telescope down and pulled an engine out of hammerspace, attaching it to the boat and turning it into a makeshift speedboat. "They're off, and so are we." Satsuki spoke, kicking the engine into overdrive. Senketsu, in the commotion, lost grip of his fishing rod as the boat sped off, the Kamui turning to Satsuki and frowning, narrowing his eye as he glared.

Sonic, carrying Ryuko, ran across the waters at super sonic speed, through a loop-de-loop and then off of a rock face in a ramp formation, sending them through the air and leaving a sonic boom behind, Ryuko's hair flowing uncontrollably in the ai. Ryuko turned to look at Sonic, Sonic looking back at her as they flew through the air. Sonic landed on a rock spire, triangle jumping between two rows of spires across the ocean, and then onto a cliff side, running across the rocky wall before jumping off into the sky. The resulting shockwave sent out by Sonic's speed sent Satsuki and Senketsu's boat flipping through the air an off into the distance, both of them comically grabbing hold of each other as they flipped through the air, screaming in terror. Sonic and Ryuko looked at each other after landing on a grassy patch near a beach, Sonic putting Ryuko down.

"Did you hear something?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah... sounded weird. Guess it was just something reacting to me sonic boom." Sonic responded.

"Must of been." Ryuko agreed. NIght was fast approaching now, the 1st few stars begining to shine and the moon rising in the distance.

"So, shall i take you home now?" Sonic inquired. Ryuko turned and smiled.

"Why don't we stay here tonight?" Ryuko responded. Sonic jolted in shock and embaressment, quikly rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face.

"It's only the 1st date Ryuko, i couldn't possibly..." Sonic defended. Ryuko laughed.

"I meant watch the stars, all that stuff." Ryuko smirked.

"Oh... sure! Be like a little camp out." Sonic replied. Ryuko nodded, proceeding to sit down on the grass. Sonic looked at the 4th wall and let out a sigh, wiping his brow before sitting down next to Ryuko. Both of them looked up into the night sky, the stars begining to shine. Sonic felt something touch his left hand, looking down to see Ryuko's hand on his, Ryuko stareing off into the night sky. Sonic smiled slightly, his cheeks turning a bit red, Ryuko begining to smile, knowing what was going on as she looked at the stars.


	6. Chapter 6: Blossom

(Dawn of the next day)

[Wave Ocean]

Sonic grogily forced open his eyes, taking the time for a drawn out yawn as he awoke from his sleep. As his vision became clearer to him, the blur of sleep sweeping from his vision he could see the lush green leafs of a tree above him, thin rays of light from the morning sun sneaking in through tiny gaps. He could feel the softness of the grass underneath him, and he could tell that he was directly next to the aforementioned tree. He felt a soft weight resting on his chest and his shoulder, his eyes drifting over to his right to check he was correct in his guess. Ryuko was fast asleep, her left arm tucked around the blue blur and her head resting on his shoulder. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes again, resting peacefully as he listened to the gentle and timid sound of the sea wind far away, and the odd bird take flight. It was a whole five minutes before he sensed Ryuko begining to stir, opening up his eyes again to check on her. Ryuko opened her eyes and looked up to Sonic, brushing her hair into place.

"Well, that was some surprisingly good sleep out here." Ryuko noted.

"I thought you'd say that." Sonic replied.

"Heh, i thought it'd be good to just stay out here after you drifted off, didn't want'cha freaking out if you woke up inside one of those huts on that mountain over there instead of out here where you already were." Ryuko informed.

"Thanks." Sonic smiled. Ryuko nodded, proceeding to take a short stretch and yawn. "So, how about we go an' get breakfest?" Sonic inquired.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Ryuko responded.

"Nonsense, i can't have ya go home hungry, come on, i can get you a good little meal to wake you up for the day, besides, i got a surprise i been wanting to show ya." Sonic replied.

"Well if you insist." Ryuko smirked.

(1 Hour later)

[Soleanna Forest]

Sonic steadily jogged, in his case anyway, through the lush deep forest near Soleanna castle town, heading deeper and deeper into the wilderness. Ryuko was in his arms, resting her head against him as he ran along, beams of light striking through the roof of leaves above them here and there.

"So where we going anyways?" Ryuko inquired.

"Actually, we're almost there..." Sonic smiled, taking a sudden right turn. The two emerged from the edge of the surrounding forest, into a small clearing. The clearing was in a circular formation, lush green grass with the odd flower here and there all around. In the centre was a shining blue lake with a small island in the middle, the blue waters surrounding it. On that lone island was a single blossom tree, the pink blossoms covering it distinguishing it clearly from all of the over trees around the clearing. Some of the blossoms were drifting through the wind, some even sprinkled on the grass, giving the area a vibrant and colorful appearance. A clear view of the blue sky and bright sun above the clearing. Sonic put Ryuko down so that she could take it all in, turning around slightly and folding his arms, Sonic smirked. Ryuko took a few steps forward, her eyes trailing around as she admired the natural beauty of the clearing. She focused on the lone blossom tree on the small island in the middle of the lake.

"What is this place...?" Ryuko muttered.

"Heh, this is one of my most cherished places to come and rest from time to time, i discovered it when i was on the little Solaris adventure... you're the first person i've ever taken here since that time." Sonic looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It's beautiful..." Ryuko stated, letting a lone blossom float into her hand.

"It reminds me of home..." Sonic followed up. Ryuko looked at him curiously.

"Home?" Ryuko asked.

"Back when i was a kid, my parents had a blossom tree in the garden. I played around it when i was young, my dad would sometimes read me stories about one of my ancestors, who was my childhood hero, under the tree aswell..." Sonic trailed off, thinking back to his childhood. Ryuko nodded slowly and sympathetically. "Heh, i loved those stories..." Sonic smiled.

"Your ancestor? Who were they?" Ryuko inquired.

"He was a Knight, a legendary Knight at that. Apparently, he had super speed, just like me, so people called him the Knight of the Wind... ironically enough he fought for the Goddess of the Sun, Flare i think was her name. Nobody knows what happened to him though, he just kinda disappeared one day..." Sonic informed.

"What was his name?" Ryuko asked.

"That's a secret to everybody." Sonic chuckled. Ryuko scratched her head in confusion. "Anyway, enough about me, do you like this place?" Sonic followed up.

"Yeah, it's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen... Sonic, if this place means so much to you, you didn't have to bring me here..." Ryuko replied.

"Heh, it'll be our secret then." Sonic smiled. Ryuko nodded. She looked back over to the blossom tree and then back to Sonic again.

"You know, not that long ago, I thought all men were self centred perverts.. thanks for proving me wrong." Ryuko spoke. Sonic smiled and nodded. "So Sonic, do you want to do this whole date thing again sometime...?" Ryuko nervously inquired. Sonic turned around and looked at Ryuko.

"Definitely." Sonic smiled. Ryuko smiled back, Sonic walking up next to her, both of them turning and looking out to the blossom tree. They spent a good minute silent and admiring the scenery. Sonic pulled out the dimensional transporter out of hammerspace and activated a rift behind them, a small portal opening up. Sonic and Ryuko nodded, turning around and taking a few steps towards the portal. Ryuko stopped and smiled at Sonic, giving him a surprise kiss that left the blue blur questioning if he was awake. Ryuko chuckled when Sonic turned slightly red and he rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

[Mankanshoku residence]

Ryuko walked into the living room of the house, throwing her jacket on the side of the couch before sitting down and laying back with the hint of a smile on her face. Guts was asleep next to the TV in his dog basket and Satsuki was sat in her arm chair, hiding her face behind a newspaper she was reading. Ryuko looked over to sister, Satsuki lowering the papers to look back.

"Have fun?" Satsuki inquired.

"Yeah, don't jump to conclusions though, we never did 'anything' just had a nice time in each other's company is all." Ryuko answered.

"Very good." Satsuki quickly went back to reading the paper.

"Where's Senketsu anyway?" Ryuko asked. Satsuki's eyes could be seen as she slightly lowered the paper.

"In the garden... being dryed..." Satsuki informed.

"Oh, i'll go see how he is then." Ryuko responded, getting up and walking out of the room.

As Ryuko walked out of the back door and into the back garden, Miss Mankanshoku was heading back inside with a bucket of water.

"Oh hello Ryuko, i hope your date went well. I've just finished cleaning up Senketsu-Chan of all that sea water by the way, now all he has to do is hang for a while." Miss Mankanshoku smiled before heading back into the house. Ryuko walked over to Senketsu who was hanging from the washing line, an agitated expression on him.

"Hi Senketsu, so what happened? What's that sea water stuff about?" Ryuko inquired.

"It was Satsuki..." Senketsu frowned.

"Huh?" Ryuko scratched her head in cionfusion.

"Oh let's go see how things are. It'll only take a few minutes, she said..." Senketsu grumbled.

"What happened exactly?" Ryuko questioned.

"All i did was fish, Ryuko, she forced me to go." Senketsu defended. Ryuko folded her arms and frowned.

"What happened?" Ryuko repeated.

Satsuki was sitting in her chair in the house, still hiding her face behind the Newspaper when she heard Ryuko's scream of anger.

"SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" She only ever said that these days when Satsuki had got on her nerves. Satsuki looked up from her paper.

"Gamagori." Satsuki called out, Gamagori poped his head in the living room soon after.

"Yes lady Satsuki?" He inquired.

"Tell Ryuko i've went for a walk... an enthusiastic walk." Satsuki got out of her chair and rushed out of the house, slightly confusing Gamagori.

[Sonic's world. Diner. Westopolis.]

Sonic sat back, his right arm hanging on the back of the chair as he took a sip of his drink with the other. Shadow was sat on the other side of the table with his own drink.

"So, things went well?" Shadow inquired.

"You need to ask?" Sonic grinned.

"Well, you have your attitude back, blue." Shadow took a swig of his own drink.

"Heh, we're going out again some time soon." Sonic informed.

"Damn, what have i created?" Shadow sighed. Sonic began to chuckle to himself.


	7. Bonus Chapter 1: When Doctors attack

[Sonic's World]

(1 week later)

Sonic's Flying Nimbus soared through the kies, the blue blur on it, and Ryuko with him, her arms wrapped around Sonic and her head resting on his shoulder. Sonic drifted his eyes behind him and took a moment to smile. The Flying Nimbus soared in between a group of clouds, twirling around in a corkscrew fashion, a yellow streak left in its wake. The sun was shining brightly in the bright blue sky and the clouds scattered around were pure white. Sea gulls flyed next to the Nimbus as Sonic slowed it down while they flew over the sparkling oceans. Ryuko looked about, admiring the view as the Flying Nimbus drifted through the air. The Sea Gulls picked up speed and flew off into the horizon. Both Sonic and Ryuko sat down as the Nimbus flew along lazily, looking into the distance, a collection of small islands scattered around on the ocean below.

"This thing is pretty sweet, how'd you get such a thing, Sonic?" Ryuko turned and inquired.

"Well, it was a long time ago, as i remember..." Sonic began.

[Flashback]

Sonic; Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm laughed to themselves as Eggman fainted, the Doctor's reaction to finding the treasure of Babylon to just be a mere 'Carpet'. Sonic walked over to the uncouncious Eggman and took the 'Carpet' from his hands. He turned around and walked over to Jet, offering the 'Carpet' to him. Jet looked at Sonic with confusion as he hesitantly took the 'Carpet'from the blue blur.

"Why... why are you giving this to me?" Jet looked up to Sonic after staring at the 'Carpet' blankly.

"It's the treasure of Babylon... it doesn't belong to me..." Sonic smiled.

"But... even after all we did? I mean... we're thieves!" Jet followed up.

"It doesn't matter to me what you did, you made up for it, that makes us even in my books. Besides, you can't steal what is yours." Sonic responded. Jet looked at the 'Carpet' once more.

"Thanks..." Jet grinned. Sonic nodded.

"Come on, let's go guys." Sonic turned to the others and grinned, the others nodding in response. Everybody got onto their Extreme Gears when the room they were in began to glow. "Is that 'Genie' thing back again!?" Sonic growled.

"Guys..." Tails interrupted, everybody else looking in Tails' direction. A yellow streak was dashing straight for Sonic, the Hedgehog bracing himself for whatever was coming towards him. The yellow streak stopped right before him, the Flying Nimbus waiting for its new master. Sonic and Jet looked at each other with confusion. Jet hopped off of his Extreme Gear and walked over to the Nimbus, placing his hand on it, it fell straight through.

"Looks like you got more treasure, Jet." Sonic smiled. Jet turned around and shuck his head, folding his arms.

"This is for you..." Jet spoke.

"Me? But it belongs to the Babylonians..." Sonic scratched his head.

"It's the legendary Flying Nimbus, thought lost 100s of years ago." Jet informed.

"Flying Nimbus?" Sonic asked, jumping off the Blue Star .

"Yes, because of the Babylonians becoming a band of Thieves over time we could no longer use it, only the pure of heart can ride it, this belongs to you now Sonic the Hedgehog." Jet replied. Sonic placed his hand on the Flying Nimbus, it was solid to him. Sonic looked it over before jumping on it. He took it for a test flight around the room, performing tricks and aerial manouvers to show off before returning to Jet. "I thought it was a Fairy Tale until now..." Jet smirked.

"This is pretty sweat, thanks Jet." Sonic looked over to his rival.

"Don't thank me, i didn't do anything." Jet chuckled. Sonic flew over to the Blue Star , picking up the Extreme Gear and carrying it under his arm as he stood on the Flying Nimbus. Jet got back on his Extreme Gear.

"Now lets leave." Sonic spoke, everybody else nodding. They all blasted off into the opening, flying away from Babylon Garden on their Exreme Gear. Eggman got back up and shuck his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around.

"Where'd everybody go?" Eggman questioned.

[Present Day]

"Wait, only the pure hearted can ride this thing?" Ryuko questioned, looking at the Nimbus in surprise. Sonic looked at Ryuko.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Sonic laid back and smirked to himself.

"I don't know really..." Ryuko trailed off.

"Heh, don't tell me you doubted yourself, Ryuko?" Sonic chuckled.

"I was just surprised a little, considering everything before..." Ryuko admitted.

"Well, you should never doubt anything Ryuko." Sonic repiled. Ryuko turned and smiled, laying back herself, resting her head on her arms like Sonic, both of them staring up towards the Flying Nimbus still drifted along.

(Half an' Hour later)

[Tropical Island]

Sonic and Ryuko walked along the beach of the island, the Flying Nimbus hovering in the distance behind them. It was a pretty big island in comparison to others around, with an area akin to Emerald Coast off in the distance. A blue streak was flying towards the island, unknown to Sonic and Ryuko. As Sonic and Ryuko walked along, Sonic's spines began to tingle, making Sonic alert, though he didn't know what for.

"What is it Sonic?" Ryuko noticed Sonic had frozen up, turning to look at him. In a flash Sonic picked up Ryuko and reappeared in a flash off to the right, dodging an attack. Metal Sonic stalked out of the smoke coming from the crater where Sonic and Ryuko were once standing. Sonic put Ryuko down. "What's tin-can doing here?" Ryuko folded her arms.

"Spoiling our day out..." Sonic sighed. Eggman hovered down behind Metal Sonic on his Egg Mobile, Sonic began to tap his foot out of irritation. A band of Egg Pawns arrived with the doctor.

"You are so hard to track down these days Sonic." Eggman sighed.

"What ya want Egghead?" Sonic frowned.

"Well someone's in a mood." Eggman grinned.

"Kinda busy doc." Sonic retorted.

"Huh? Oh, don't tell me now, are you and... i'm sorry, who are you again? I know i've seen you before but... you look like you're related to Shadow somehow..." Eggman scratched his head in confusion.

"Do you want my shoe up your ass?" Ryuko snapped. Eggman looked at Ryuko with a blank, startled, stare.

"I take it she and Shadow don't get on?" Egman turned to Sonic.

"Uh... depends, it's mostly just a war of attrition between them really, never any fights or ought, they just try to outdo each other is all." Sonic shrugged.

"So... you two...?" Eggman trailed off.

"Yes." Sonic spoke in a condescending tone, Eggman was a little slow at times despite having an IQ of 300.

"Excellent... would the young couple please remain in their places while my employees see that you are properly... oh to hell with it! GET THEM BOTH!" Eggman snapped.

"Guess i can find some fun out of this interruption." Ryuko smirked, opening her eyes as a trio of Egg Pawns jumped at her from different angles. With extreme speed, that made it look like everything apart from Ryuko was moving in slow motion, she threw her Guitar Case into the air. The case opening up and the Scissor Blade falling out of it. Grabbing ahold of the sword as the Egg Pawns drew closer, Ryuko smirked again. Twirling around the Scissor Blade, Ryuko cut one Egg Pawn in half diagonally; the 2nd had its legs cut off and then was sliced down the middle, and the 3rd was impaled on the blade. as the robot slowly slid down the blade, Ryuko flipped the sword, knocking the robot into the air. She then threw the Scissor Blade up, turned around, and then backflip kicked the blade towards the Egg Pawn, the sword going straight through it and cutting it in half. Ryuko folded her arms and grinned, The scissor Blade landing next to her and sticking in the ground perfectly. Eggman looked at Ryuko with surprise.

"I'm going to need an entire army just for her, aren't i?" Eggman groand, looking at the 4th wall. Sonic took a few steps forward and cracked his knuckles, proceeding to stretch his arms and legs in a workout fashion.

"Eggman, just give up." Sonic sighed.

"Nope! Not until ALL of my robots are defeated, besides, Metal Sonic wants to have a pop at you." Eggman retorted.

"Heh, you're just blowin' hot air doc." Ryuko smirked, resting the Scissor Blade on her shoulder.

"And what gives you the right to talk to me like that!? I am the great Eggman! The greatest evil genius the world has ever known!" Eggman snapped.

"And yet you can't even beat a 3 foot 3 Hedgehog." Sonic chuckled.

"Stay out of this you!" Eggman growled.

"Whatever, Sonic will deal with that tin-can in no time like he has before, i'll play with your other toys for you." Ryuko interrupted, pointing her Scissor Blade at Eggman. Eggman growled and twitched his eyes.

"Fine! Let's go then!" Eggman challenged.

"Not exactly my idea of a date, but then again, smashin' eggman's 'bots is a good pass time, and i'm pretty sure you'll agree..." Sonic looked over his shoulder at Ryuko. Ryuko smiled back.

"Heh, be a nice little change of pace." Ryuko smirked.


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: A change of pace

Sonic appeared at the peak of a rock spire in a flash, the sonic boom behind him sending out a shockwave that made the trees wave frantically. Sonic was balancing on the tip of the spire when Metal Sonic snuck up behind him, appearing behind Sonic so fast that it looked like he had teleported. Metal roundhouse kicked Sonic in the head, sending him crashing through a taller spire to the right. Metal Sonic booted up his jet engine and flew after his rival punching Sonic in the gut as the Hedgehog flew through mid-air. Metal followed up wth another kick, sending Sonic through a falling piece of debri, brakining it into multiple pieces. Sonic tumbled along the floor, banging up against a rock in the process. Metal Sonic stalked forward, the smoke clearing and his red, soulless eyes glowing with power. A purple aura engulfed Metal as he got closer to his counterpart. Sonic pushed himself back up, only to be kneed through the rock and sent crashing into a palm tree.

"So, ya got a few new tricks... silly Metal, trix are for kids." Sonic taunted. Metal glared at Sonic as he stood over him. He kicked him up into the air; kneed him in the stomach as he was falling, and then punched him through a tree on the right. Out of the smoke, Sonic came revving towards Metal with a spindash, hitting him square-on in the chest. Metal actually managed to look surprised, the 'pupils' in his eyes turning smaller for a second. He was sent flying back, Sonic running after him at super sonic speed. He grabbed ahold of Metal's leg, pulled him back, and as he ran past, punched him into the ground with a hit to the face. Sonic skidded and turned around, homing attacking Metal through a tree. Metal Sonic flew out of the rubble, debri flying everywhere as he left behind a sonic boom. Sonic dodged a dashing headbutt from Metal and roundhouse kicked him away. Metal grinded along the ground, digging his hand into the ground and cancelling out his momentum. He spindashed straight into Sonic, knocking the blue blur back. Both Sonic and Metal Sonic began to homing attack each other in perfect synchronisation, each countering the other at the same time, their duel taking them all over the island at extreme speed. Sonic dodged out of the way of a missile sent out from Metal's wrist and boosted through a loop-de-loop to the side. Metal flew straight after Sonic, punching him off of the loop-de-loop as he was running upside down at the top of it. Metal followed up with a combo of punches, getting Sonic on the ropes. Sonic blocked the 5th punch and the 6th, countering with a kick to Metal Sonic, propelling him away. Sonic landed atop a tree, homing attack straight after and knocking Metal Sonic through a boulder. Sonic let out a sigh, rubbing his head and stretching his right arm as he waited. Metal Sonic walked out of the smoke, brushing dirt off of his shoulder. Sonic sensed Metal Sonic's physic link. The blue blur rubbed his nose in a mocking manner, Metal Sonic copying him. It was almost like they shared the same mind, and that made Sonic's mind feel funny at times.

"This is it, the last 'Sonic' standing will be the winner..." Sonic smirked. "What's that? This world isn't big enough for the two of us and one of us have to go?" Sonic spoke. Metal Sonic nodded and folded his arms, Sonic copying him afterwards. "Well i agree!" Sonic grinned. Both Metal Sonic and Sonic began to charge up their boost, Metal's jets powering up and blowing smoke behind him, and Sonic's feet moving rapidly in place and kicking up dust behind him. Both charged at each other, clashing with each other constantly with attacks that perfectly countered one another, both of them hopping about the area. They jumped back and began dashing towards each other again, clashing with their heads in the middle of a wide opening. "You may know everything i'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, because i know everything you're going to do! Strange isn't it!?" Sonic growled as they pushed against each other with their heads. Sonic then made a sudden kick for Metal, Mertal making a sudden uppercut for Sonic, both hitting each other and sending them both flying upwards.

Eggman was hovering about in his egg Mobile when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Ryuko there. She smirked and threw a decapitated Egg Pawn head away, pointing her Scissor Blade straight at Eggman. Metal sonic crashed straight into the Egg Mobile, his head going straight through it, and landing underneath Ryuko as she threatened Eggman. Sonic came crashing down and landed on the tip of the Egg Mobile, landing crotch first. He winced in pain and yelped. He looked over to Metal and felt his mind go all loopy again, and then he developed a gushing nose bleeding. Eggman looked back and forth between both Metal and Sonic. Ryuko was repeatedly kicking Metal onic on the head, trying to dislodge him from the Egg Mobile because Metal was stuck looking 'up' while he was trapped in the hovercraft.

"Pervert!" Ryuko growled as she rapidly kicked and stomped on Metal Sonic. Eggman looked back over to Sonic, who was still having a nose bleed and drifting about like he was drunk.

"This is my chance!" Eggman grinned, trying to grab Sonic. Ryuko finally kicked Metal free, sending the Egg Mobile twirling about due to the udden change in weight, making eggman fall backwards and Sonic fall off. Ryuko lost her footing and fell down afterwards. Sonic pulled himself free of the ground and looked up after having faceplanted, seeing ryuko falling down.

"Oh crapbaskets!" Sonic muttered. He dashed forward, jumping up and catching Ryuko in mid-air, skidding along the ground and digging his feet in to stop his momentum, eventually finding himself in a trench as he dug into the ground with his feet. Ryuko looked around, Sonic seeming to have disappeared after she opened her eyes.

"Sonic?" Ryuko scratched her head and looked around. There was a mumbling coming from below, Ryuko was sitting on Sonic by accident. She looked underneath her and then jumped back up. Sonic crawling out of the trench and catching his breath. "Sorry..." Ryuko chuckled. Metal Sonic landed in the distance, his purple aura sparking up again. Sonic got back on his feet and rubbed his shoulder before getting into a fighting stance. The Egg Mobile crashed behind Metal, along with Eggman who crawled from the wreckage.

"I... I think... we might... move this battle... to another date..." Eggman faceplanted the floor. Metal looked at him with disappointment and embaressment, facepalming. Metal Sonic turned back around to face Sonic and Ryuko. To their surprise he struck down the last group of Egg Pawns, tearing out the Light Cores that fueled them and absorbing hem into himself, powering up. His aura began to flicker, electricity sparking around him and the ground cracking underneath him as his eyes began to glow purple instead of red. Sonic looked at Ryuko.

"What now?" Sonic sighed. Ryuko shrugged. Metal sent out a shockwave that covered the entire island, making the grass and trees wave violently; rubble go flying, some pieces of ground and rock crack, and the birds fly away in fear. "And i was hoping i wouldn't have to resort to this..." Sonic mumbled, the Chaos Emeralds begining to float around him. Metal Sonic ppeared before Sonic at the speed of light and punched him in the gut so hard that he was sent flying through a trio of rock spires, destroying them all.

"Why you!" Ryuko snapped, bringing her Scissor Blade down on Metal in a outburst of rage. Metal grabbed ahold of the blade and twisted it around, sending both it and Ryuko flying away. Metal began to stalk towards the weakened Sonic, walking past the Chaos emeralds that were scattered on the ground. Sonic tried to get up but coughed in pain as he struggled. Metal began to flex his claws as he stalked forward, forming a fist in his right hand. He stood over Sonic, looking down on his rival with his glowing purple eyes. He prepared to strike whe another shockwave went past him, and the crackling of an aura sounded out. Metal sonic looked over his shoulder, actual fear on his face. Ryuko was standing there, her hair, apart from her red highlight, having turned golden and become upturned, her eyes turning red and a golden aura of energy engulfing her. Metal sent out a barrage of laser blastsin an attempt to hurt her, each one being deflected by Super Ryuko. At the speed of light she punched Metal in the face, leaving a dent, before kicking him up into the air and flying after him. she unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches on Metal before dashing behind him and then unleashing a barrage of Chaos Spears on him, sending him flying everywhere. Super Ryuko flew after him and then roundhouse kicked him into the groun, leaving him in a giant crater. Metal shuck his head and looked up into the sky to see Super Ryuko charging up a blue energy ball inbetween her hands.

"You want to use blasts against me!? Well i got one of my own! Chaos... Lance!" Super Ryuko exclaimed, thrusting her arms forward and sending out a blue energy beam from inbetween her hands, the beam hitting Metal square-on and creating a miniture explosion in the area. Super Ryuko flew back down to the ground. Eggman was crawling away when he saw a white sneaker land in front of his face. He looked up to see Super Ryuko.

"Timesies?" Eggman begged. Super Ryuko glared at the doctor, her aura flaring up. "Metal!?" Eggman called out. Metal Sonic flew out of the crater, half-destroyed and picked up Eggman by the collar, flying off into the distance, his jet booster barely functioning. "I'll be back!" Eggman called out as he and metal flew off. Super Ryuko's aura disappeared; her hair going back to its normal position, her eyes turning back from red to blue again, and her hair turning black once more. Sonic walked up next to Ryuko, rubbing his left arm.

"That was pretty sweet." Sonic complimented.

"Heh, it felt like it." Ryuko replied. Sonic nodded in agreement. "You know, you didn't have to catch me earlier." Ryuko smirked.

"Heh, well i couldn't just let you fall like that..." Sonic smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, now that that's all over and those two idiots are gone..." Ryuko spoke, grabbing ahold of sonic and dragging him off with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! What'cha doing!? Wait! Where we goin'!?" Sonic frantically waved his arms about.

This is the part where the camera pans up to the sky... gotta keep that T rating don't you know?


	9. Bonus Chapter 3: Till our Planet dies

[Over 1 Year later]

Sonic stood looking at his reflection within a mirror, adjusting a bow-tie around his neck. He was dressed in a finely made tux, one that would be considered a fortune to the average person; but Sonic's countless adventures had left him with a near infinite supply of wealth in the form of the Rings he collected, though he still insisted on living the simple life. Shadow walked up to his side, the Ultimate Lifeform also dressed in a fine tux with a red bow-tie.

"What's a matter Blue, you look nervous." Shadow smirked.

"Heh, you have no idea..." Sonic weakly chuckled.

"Strange, I seem to recall getting married myself not too long ago." Shadow responded.

"That was a day an' a half." Sonic recalled.

"Heh, sure was. Look Sonic, I really appreciate being your best man, but a part of me thinks it should be Tails." Shadow admitted.

"It's ok, Tails was adament he wanted to be the one to perform the ceremony, he insisted you be the best man. Besides, I was your best man." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Shadow smiled back.

"Boy... I can remember the day I first met her..." Sonic trailed off.

"Yeah, so does the back of my head..." Shadow joked.

"That might not have happened if you didn't yammer on and paid attention." Sonic advised.

"Yeah, even I gotta admit we kinda talked alot more than we fought when things first kicked off, kinda screwed us over a bit... Dante had it the worst though that time." Shadow sighed.

"We should have practiced our communication skills, that wasn't the last misunderstanding we went through..." Sonic replied.

"And thus an eternal rivalry was forged!" Shadow joked.

"You really gotta let that go..." Sonic frowned.

"I still do the black and red better..." Shadow folded his arms and boasted. Sonic rolled his eyes. "But today none of that matters, what matters is that you are going to be an eternal bond with another. Let us focus on the eternal part of things. Prepare yourself Sonic, for this is the day you lose your manhood, when you live in the shadow of fear and obligation. Prepare to make the grocery trips every time for eternity, else you wake a raging demon. You travel into the heart of darkness, and shall never return. You will have to do everything she says... forever... you will become nothing more than a scared little man... forever." Shadow overdramatically ranted. Sonic looked at him with a confused expression.

"What...?" Sonic scratched his head.

"There is nothing more scary than an angry wife... with whom you are with... forever." Shadow continued.

"Speaking from experiance?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes..." Shadow bowed his head in sadness. "Piece of advice, never brake bad news near a piece of cutlery, the kitchen is the worst place to talk." Shadow advised.

"She owns a sword!" Sonic reminded. Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and nodded sympathetically at his friendly rival.

"I'll make sure you get a good send off." Shadow smirked.

"You're really exaggerating marrital issues..." Sonic replied.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Shadow shrugged.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Satsuki; Mako, and Senketsu were all waiting patiently for Ryuko to finish up on her own preperations. When the door finally slid open everyone looked over.

"Well? What do think?" Ryuko asked, the others smiling at her.

Not that long later everyone was gathered together at the ceremony in Green Hill Zone. The wedding being an outdoor festivity. With a large area set out for the occasion. On the rows of chairs friends and allies sat, everyone dressed in formal attire. Dante sat with Lady, Trish, Nero, Kyrie, and Vergil; Juri sat alongside Ryu, Ken, and even Chun Li, Fox Mccloud with Falco, Wolf, and Krystal, Gamagori with Mako, Nonon, Uko, and Hoka, Pit with Medusa, Dark Pit, and Palutena, Mario with Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach, Link with Zelda, Lucario, Hilda, and Mewtwo, Dust with Fidget and Ahrah, Zero with Bass, Mega Man, and Ciel, Kirby with Meta Knight, and Dedede, Angry Joe the Hedgehog with James Rolfe the Fox, Eva the Doppleganger, Krak, and Lara Croft, Six the Xenomorph, Dark the Yautja, Rookie the Marine, and XLR8 the Hedgemorph, Knuckles with Metal Sonic 4.0, Uncle Chuck, Amy, Samus, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Lyc the Wolf, and Aela, Aelwyn the Huntress, Hodren the Squire, Cho'ki the Monk, and Gandar the Apprentice, even the likes of Scorpion and Slender (who was always dressed for such an occasion) had showed up. Taller attendies such as Megatron having to hang back and sit behind everyone else because of his size. Sonic stood at the Alter, Shadow and Tails, who was the one performing the ceremony, there with him. Shadow nudged Sonic to get his attention, motioning his head back to get Sonic to look behind him. Sonic turned around and within the next few seconds, one of the happiest smiles to ever grace his face developed. Ryuko being led towards him with Senketsu at her side, the Kamui being the one to 'give' her away. with Satsuki and Mako behind her as the Bridesmaids.

The wedding proceeded and soon after it was time for the part where the bride and groom threw their respective items for any of the 'free' attendees of their respective genders to try and catch. First up where the ladies. Ryuko threw the batch of flowers tied in a white silk knot towards the formation of women, with Eva jumping up and catching it, much to the dismay of a good majority of the other women, Eva smirking. Soon up were the men who were still 'free'. They all lined up and readied themselves for Sonic to throw the rose from his Tuxedo's chest pocket. Sonic threw the rose and as it hurled towards the men, every single one of them, apart from Angry Joe who didn't know they had a joke planned, jumped and rolled out of the way of the rose. Everybody in the audience bursting out with laughter as the men did their best to avoid the rose. Joe caught the rose and looked at it with surprise, looking around to see the others at the sidelines. Eva inched over to Joe, looking down at him and smiling in a way meant to make Joe feel uncomfortable. Joe weakly smiled back, rubbing the quills on the back of his head as he nervously chuckled, looking over to James; Krak, and Lara for help.

Not long after the time had come for the after party, everybody gathered at Tails' Workshop for the festivities. As everybody interacted and ate away, Shadow stood up to make a speech.

"Ladies and Mentlegen." Shadow announced, tapping a spoon on his wine glass to get the others' attention, everybody looking over to Shadow as he stood up. "I think we can all agree that today is possibly one of the happiest days for all of us, but for our valued friends; allies, and rivals, Sonic and Ryuko it most certainly is. Where would any of us be without their leadership; dry sense of humour, ego, and wrong shade of crimson I might add, today? Certainly not here, we'd probably be on the couch, watching TV, fearing our own wives, ain't that right guys?" Shadow spoke out, the men raising their drinks and cheering at his joke. "Let us commemorate this occasion, and the lifetime of fear for our cocky blue buddy it kicks off!" Shadow smirked, raising his glass. Everybody else raised their glasses and cheered, everybody taking a drink. Shadow placed his drink down and walked over to a stage that had bean set up, grabbing a microphone stand and straightening his bow-tie. "Now, I believe this is the point where the bride and groom shall dance merrily as some old fool such as myself attempts to sing for them." Shadow smirked, everybody else laughing. Ryuko took Sonic's hand and the two walked up to the dance floor. Shadow nodding towards Metal Sonic 4.0 who was in charge of the music. Then he began to sing as Sonic danced with Ryuko.

"Good times and bad times, I can count on being with you. I thank you for staying so true My life will go on a long time, Have to catch up when I see you and you are my reason I can make it through I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue my heart will always be with you I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, We're made for each other forever I know life can be tough on you time and time again laughter maybe gone away I will wipe away my tears to-morrow life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away I will be there if you need me And I know you'll do the same I can see you, I can hear you in my heart You will be here if I need you I will never have to guess cause we are very special friends Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah So send me a letter, let me know how you're doing. You are my lifetime and true friend. We'll never be forgotten, having trust is all we may need You are always with me in the life I lead So far, far away from life I used to know worries are too far, too I will stop and close my eyes, remember And at the rainbow I can take you, I will catch it for you memories you can recall With me any time of day You can reach out You can ask me in your soul I will answer when you call me I will come no matter how Cause we are very special friends Just like a river that flows Just like stars in the dark night lead me in the storm, Lead me in the dark You are the light of my life Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah I will be there if you need me And I know you'll do the same I can see you, I can hear you in my heart You will be here if I need you I will never have to guess Cause we are very special friends Memories you can recall With me any time of day You can reach out you can ask me in your soul I will answer when you call me I will come no matter how Cause we are very special friends Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" Shadow finished as the music faded, having sung perfectly as the music played. Everybody clapped as the Ultimate Lifeform took a bow.

Now the others got up to dance for the next song. Senketsu tapped Shadow on the shoulder, wishing to take the next song. Senketsu whisphered to Shadow, who nodded and smirked, passing the microphone to the Kamui. Ryuko smirked as she saw Senketsu prepare himself, having dragged Junketsu with him, his 'sibling' begrudgingly grabbing a guitar. Senketsu began to sing in tandem with the next music track, Junketsu providing back up with his guitar.

"Finally we can relate Now we're side by side, this is fate I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate I've been here before and I know that We must stand up tall I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure We can overcome it all Speaking from no where else except your heart You'll never know if you don't try Listen and see, the voice I carry with me Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! If you could tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! We can break this wall that divides us I know you're sincere We'll just take our time in this moment Your voice will come clear Speaking from no where else except your heart you'll never know if you don't try Listen and see, the voice I carry with me Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! If you could tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand No words could say how much I care Together we can take a stand Don't fall apart, Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Forget about this hatred We'll ride the way till the end And I know that if we communicate This will be ours to the end! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... Speak with your heart! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... Speak with your heart! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Don't fall apart Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start! Speak with your heart, yeah!" Senketsu finished up the song, sliding forward and raising his sleeve 'arms' in a rush of excitement, falling back and letting out a cry of joy, Junketsu looking at his younger brother and shaking his 'head' and rolling his 'eyes'. Everybody let out a round of applause for the Kamui and laughter due to his reaction to actually singing well for his first time. Sonic and Ryuko smiled at one another, giving each other a kiss as the others applauded for Senketsu.

[Over 28 years later]

A black blur with red streaks ran through a grassy wasteland filled with plateus and spires at super speed. A 28 year old 'human' woman with a heavy resemblance to Ryuko ran along wearing Senketsu and carrying the Scissor Blade, with the same hair and iconic red highlight only her hair stood up like Sonic's quills at the back and she had green eyes not blue. A small blue blur ran alongside her. It was a young Hedgehog, around 8 years old, with a heavy resemblance to his grandfather; Sonic. He had the same blue fur and green eyes; but his attire was drastically different. He wore a light blue Gi with an image of Senketsu's eye stitched onto the left chest area, tied with a white sash. He wore a pair of red SOAP shoes on his feet and on his right hand a glove exactly like his grandfather, but on the left he wore a red fingerless glove meant to resemble the Seki Toki. He also had sports tape on his arms. On his two lower head quills were cowlick spikes; and on his forehead above the red headband tied around his head was three strands of 'hair' akin to Tails. This young Hedgehog had a small guitar case strapped around him in which he carried his own Scissor Blade. Sonic 'Jr' smiled at his mother, Ryuka, and she smiled back, the duo racing across the wilderness at the speed of sound. Ryuka called for the Flying Nimbus her father Sonic once owned, the magical cloud appearing next to mother and son. Ryuka picked up Sonic Jr and placed him on her shoulders before jumping onto the Flying Nimbus.

"Our next adventure awaits!" Ryuka smiled at her son.

"Sweet! Let's kick some metal mom." Sonic Jr smiled back.

"Just another day out then..." Senketsu interjected, with Sonic Jr being able to hear the Kamui due to being related to Ryuko and being 70% Mobian; 20% Life Fibre, and 10% Human.

"You got that right Mr Senketsu." Sonic Jr smiled at the Kamui.

"Remember to dodge, junior..." Senketsu advised.

"Will do Mr Senketsu." Sonic Jr replied. The Flying Nimbus blasted off into the distance, leaving behind a sonic boom as it flew off and easily broke the sound barrier, Sonic Jr in his mother's arms as she sat on the Flying Nimbus, spinning through the air, the wind blowing through Ryuka's hair and Sonic Jr's quills.


End file.
